


The Game

by atyinso



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atyinso/pseuds/atyinso
Summary: Because that’s all it was, right? The flirting, the touching, the dates? They were all just a game.





	The Game

It started with the banter.

 

Friendly conversations while farming in the mid lane, genuine compliments when one of they outplayed the other and playful teasing when one of them messed up.

 

Some time later, Lux found herself hoping that LeBlanc would be her opponent every time she stepped onto the Rift. It wasn’t because she wanted to fight the other mage. On the contrary, she wanted to talk to her. LeBlanc was the only person in the League that understood the complex topics she wanted to discuss, like the physics of light and the math behind various forces in nature.

 

Well, there was one other person that would appreciate those kinds of conversations: Heimerdinger, but she wasn’t going to become friends with him. He was just… too much, so LeBlanc it was.

 

And LeBlanc became one of the only people she willingly spent her time with. And during that time, she found out that LeBlanc and her actually had a lot of things in common.

 

It was a little known fact that Lux was a chess champion. It wasn’t a title she paraded around with. No one cared about chess but her.

 

But now there was LeBlanc.

 

LeBlanc was the first opponent she’s faced that she couldn’t absolutely destroy. In fact, LeBlanc had beaten her the first time they’ve played against each other. Lux never lost in chess.

 

But now there was LeBlanc.

 

It became one of their favored pastimes when they were together. Both were put into their positions without a choice; Evaine becoming Emilia LeBlanc and Lux fighting for Demacia. They enjoyed ranting to each other after a long day. It was a great way to relieve stress, and it was why they had grown so close so quickly. After all, you don’t just let out all your frustrations to a complete stranger.

 

So she saw no harm with going to dinner with her when LeBlanc asked.

 

Lux thought it’d just be a one time thing. The next time it happened, she thought it would just be two times. Then three.

 

Then she lost count.

 

Well, she didn’t lose count. She never lost count. She just stopped counting. Their little dinner dates resulted in them spending nearly every waking moment together, so there was no point in keeping track of how much time they spent with each other. LeBlanc ended up becoming a large part of her life, so much so that it got to the point where she began interfering with other things in Lux’s life.

 

She noticed it. Everyone noticed it. They weren’t exactly subtle, unusual considering the fact that LeBlanc and Lux were very secretive people. Most people wouldn’t think Lux was secretive with her bubbly persona, but most people don’t _really_ know her. Even her family didn’t truly know who she was underneath her figurative mask. Before, she’d never opened up to anyone.

 

But now there was LeBlanc.

 

So when people came up to her, questioning her about why she’s been in the company of the Noxian mage so often, she wasn’t bothered. She wasn’t worried.

 

They wouldn’t find out about anything she didn’t want them to know.

 

* * *

 

“Sister, I want to talk to you about something.”

 

Lux continued applying blush to her cheeks, not even bothering to look away from the mirror when Garen spoke. “Can it wait? I’m going out in a few minutes.”

 

“No, this is _exactly_ why I want—no, _need_ —to talk to you. The Noxian mage. You’ve been spending a lot of time with her.”

 

Lux rolled her eyes. “Garen, you should know by now that there’s nothing you can tell me that I already don’t know.”

 

He groaned. “Lux, I know we might not be close, but we’re still family and I still care about your safety.”

 

“There’s nothing you need to worry about,” she said icily. “I can handle myself.”

 

“I know you can, but—”

 

“ _Brother_ ,” she snapped, cutting him off. “I am not a little girl anymore. I don’t need you to watch over me like I’m a child. I can handle my own affairs.”

 

“ _Can you?_ You missed our parents’ anniversary party to go eat dinner with that stupid Noxian!” Garen shouted. “Blood is thicker than water. You should know this, Luxanna.”

 

Lux scoffed. “Oh _please_. The original meaning of that saying has been turned around so much people believe it means the exact opposite of what it’s supposed to. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised you’re ignorant about this. It’s pretty hypocritical of you to call her ‘stupid’.”

 

Garen scowled at her. “What do you mean?”

  
  
Lux put on the finishing touches of her makeup before turning around, pushing past her brother on her way to the door.

 

“It means I have nothing more to say to you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“This is a really nice restaurant, LeBlanc. How did you get us in without a reservation? It’s so busy!”

  
The woman sitting across from her smiled smugly. “Lying is like, 95 percent of what I do. You know better than to ask me about something and expect an actual answer.”

 

Lux snorted loudly in amusement, drawing the attention of the other patrons. “There’s still a five percent chance you’ll be truthful. Maybe this is one of those times.”

 

LeBlanc leaned forward, a mischievous grin slowly spreading across her face. “What if it’s not?”

 

The Demacian rolled her eyes. “Lying is like, so easy to detect,” she said in an imitation of the other mage. “You know you can’t lie to me, LeBlanc. I lie just as much as you.”

 

LeBlanc smirked. “You’re right. It’s a wonder how I forget how intelligent you really are, especially compared to your brickhead brother. But you must remember I’m the best liar on Runeterra, Lux. There’s a reason my title is the Deceiver.”

 

Lux faked a pout and crossed her arms. “Says who?”

 

“Says me.”

 

Lux shook her head, although her amused expression betrayed her emotions. “That’s not a reliable source. You said it yourself. You’re the Deceiver, so how can I trust you about that?”

 

The Noxian shot her a dirty look before laughing, and Lux couldn’t help but feel warm all over. “Smartass. I wasn’t being serious. You should loosen up.”

 

LeBlanc called over a server and asked for a bottle of wine.

 

Lux hesitated. “I’ve never drank alcohol before.”

 

“That might be so, but there’s a first time for everything, no?”

 

* * *

 

 

Lux nearly doubled over laughing, gasping for air.

 

“And then, just as I thought my day couldn’t get any worse, Swain’s stupid bird defecated in my drink and I didn’t notice until I took a sip,” LeBlanc complained. She turned over and looked at Lux disapprovingly. “Stop laughing, you ass.”

 

Lux brought a finger to her eye and wiped away a single tear. “I’m s-sorry, hehe, but it’s just too funny.”

 

LeBlanc pouted, sticking her lower lip out in exaggeration, but Lux could tell it was all an act. “Glad to see my misfortune amuses you so, you disgusting sadist.”

 

Lux giggled. “From what I see, you seem to be enjoying yourself too.”

 

The Noxian mage stepped close to her and whispered into her ear. Her breath was hot, especially when compared to the chilly nighttime air. Lux shivered involuntarily.

 

“Perhaps we can find other ways to have fun.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Lux? Are you feeling okay?”

 

The light mage blinked a few times, forcing her mind back into reality. “Sorry Janna, could you repeat yourself?”

 

Janna frowned in concern. “I was wondering if you’re alright. You’ve been… out of it.”

 

Lux sighed. “I’m fine, Janna. You don’t have to worry about me. I’ve just got a lot of things on my mind right now.”

 

“Like what?”

 

Lux paled.

 

There was no way she was telling Janna that she was thinking about how she had sex with LeBlanc the other day. She wasn’t going to tell anyone. It would be a scandal.

 

It _was_ a scandal.

 

She had lost her virginity to a Noxian. She was a paragon of Demacian ideals. She shouldn’t be seen in the company of any Noxians, let alone consorting with one of the most dangerous and powerful ones.

 

She felt her heartbeat quicken, panic rising in her chest.

 

 _Just think about it logically_ , she told herself.

 

Sure, it was her first time, but it was just sex. Sex was harmless, aside from pregnancy and sexually transmitted infections. She didn’t need to worry about pregnancy, and she’ll test herself for any infections later. She scolded herself for being so careless. She was too caught up in the heat of the moment to think about the dangers it posed, like the possibility of them developing a romantic relationship. _That_ was the worse thing that could happen because then it wouldn’t just be sex, but something more.

 

It wasn’t though. They weren’t making love, not unless they loved each other.

 

Lux found a tiny part of her wishing they did.

 

She pushed the thought aside. Love was out of the equation. They were just fooling around. LeBlanc had emphasized the fact that it was just for fun, for pleasure.

 

And it was.

 

She felt a fire growing in between her legs, remembering last night’s events in vivid detail.

 

Lust clouded her thoughts and her body felt unbearably hot.

 

She had to see LeBlanc _now_.

 

The Demacian suddenly stood up from her chair, nearly knocking over the table. Janna used her powers to prevent their food from falling off of it.

 

“Lux?” Janna looked up at her in confusion.

 

She blushed as she came back to her senses, realizing how rude she was being. “Sorry Janna, but I’m going to cut our lunch date short. I need to go see someone.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lux lazily rolled onto her side, expecting to see LeBlanc lying beside her, but was only greeted by the empty air.

 

She frowned. LeBlanc must have gotten up already.

 

Lux got out of the bed reluctantly. It was cold and naked and she was exhausted and so very sore, but she had to pee.

 

She wasn’t about to wet the bed. That wasn’t the fetish they were exploring, nor was it one she would even consider.

 

After taking care of her business, a glint of light caught her eye.

 

Lux scanned the area around her for any signs of LeBlanc before going to investigate.

 

Thin strips of the morning light filtered through the window blinds and into the room. The rays must have reflected off of something on LeBlanc’s desk.

 

She tiptoed over to it stealthily, not wanting LeBlanc to see her snooping around in her stuff. She opened the compartment, looking over her shoulder when it creaked.

 

After a few seconds, she deemed it safe to continue her search. She looked inside it, surprised to find nothing besides a single leather notebook with a fancy gold embroidery.

 

Lux bit her lip. Should she open it?

 

Her curiosity got the better of her, and she picked it up gingerly.

 

She flipped through it, skimming over the pages.

 

Her eyes widened in shock as she realized what she was reading:

 

Elaborate Noxian military operations to take over the League and following that, the rest of Valoran.

 

Lux’s grip around the notebook tightened.

 

Could she stop them before it was too late?

 

“So it seems you found out about our plans, hmm?”

 

Maybe not. She hoped that wouldn’t be the case.

 

She turned around, dreading what she was going to see. LeBlanc was strutting towards her slowly with a riding crop in one hand and her staff in the other, dressed in what had quickly became Lux’s favorite pair of lingerie. She studied Lux’s nude body with displeasure.

 

Lux anxiously awaited LeBlanc’s next move.

 

“It seems our little morning playtime is going to have to be cancelled. It’s a shame,” LeBlanc lamented. “I was starting to fall for you, I truly was. I suppose it’s for the best. This way, I won’t be disobeying orders.”

 

LeBlanc set aside the riding crop and raised her staff towards Lux.

 

Lux stumbled backwards, stepping away from LeBlanc as the Noxian walked threateningly towards her.

 

And soon her back hit a wall.

 

She had nowhere to run.

 

“L-LeBlanc, I—”

 

A pale finger gently placed itself on her lips. “Hush, my child. There is nothing more for you to say.”

 

LeBlanc smiled menacingly, the sight sending chills down Lux’s spine. LeBlanc lifted her free hand and cupped her cheek lovingly, stroking away tears with her thumb, staring into Lux’s terrified eyes. The staff began to glow with intense magical power.

 

“Oh Luxanna, you’ve always been too bright for your own good.”

 

But she was a fool.


End file.
